The General Clinical Research Center is a 12-bed discrete unit with supporting nursing, dietetic, professional, and laboratory facilities where patients with various disease states as well as volunteer subjects under investigation may be hospitalized under strict observation for specialized investigations. It is the only facility of its type available in the Caribbean area and, therefore, provides facilities for conducting research in pathological states seen frequently and often times exclusively in this area of the nation. Such studies include studies on intestinal digestion and maldigestion in infantile diarrhea and tropical sprue, excellent models for studies on the derangements found present in intestinal transport in malabsorption syndromes. Other investigations include genetic studies involving chromosomal derangements, population and biochemical genetics, endocrine studies concerning Sheehan's syndrome and other such disorders, chemotherapy of neoplastic diseases and last, but not least, diagnostic and therapeutic studies on parasitic disorders. The Center constitutes the principal research facility of the Medical Sciences Campus for such research and therapeutic endeavors and undoubtedly exerts a significant influence in fostering such activities in the Campus.